The Kids With Numbers
Overview The Kids With Numbers are orphan kids that were captured when they were only infants (by The Dark Ones) the orphan kids were only captured for their tremendous Powers as such a young age The Dark Ones would consume these children to maintain the form, Power, hunger and to prevent death, The orphan kids were only matched up in numbers and total of 27 going through 1 to 27 the orphan kids were never named so either the kids will give each other names/nicknames or they would stick with their numbers (most chose nicknames) Background (Spoilers) The Kids With Numbers start the adventure at the age of 13 barely knowing anything about their past or their parents they brainwashed thinking their parents have left them or some other orphans think their parents were dead when they were only infants, despite the fact that they were only named by numbers and they're orphans they were treated quite well they were located in Loch Lomond (Scotland countryside) named Grace Springfield the Kids not knowing the true nature of the house lived in Harmony and peace so they called it, one day 5 (Also under the name Poppy) was it supposed to be picked up by foster parents after leaving the house she was Guided by a name called Mommy or mom for short Poppy while she was leaving the premises of Grace Springfield Poppy accidentally left her bunny 3 and 6 (Also know as Kei-3 & Marielle-6) decided to give back Poppy bunny that she left on the kitchen counter, the light has not faded on the gate so they had a chance to give back the bunny that she left 3 and 6 made it to the gate, unfortunately, poppy was found dead on the floor being dragged at the back of a truck horrified of what they saw they hold back the tears and cover their mouth with their hands so afraid of making any sound they sit still like a Frozen Deer, 3 eventually turned his head around the corner slowly seeing three demons eating Poppy shredding her like a piece of chicken unable to hold this site 3 and 6 decided to run while they were running they stopped processing what they have seen 3 unfortunate cannot hold it in and started barfing all over the grass field and look as if it was a waterfall pouring out his mouth 6 unfortunately not cope with this distress 6 cry unable to hold it tears of what she saw happened to Poppy, they finally made it home Unfortunately they cannot unsee what they saw 3 promised 6 that they will get everyone out of that place called home and they only had 2 weeks before 7 was sent to the gate with the time they had left all 26 they devise a plan to escape. Timeline of the escape/aftermath * D-1 The kids began working on Escape Plan ** D-4 Mommy has begun to suspect one of the kids * One week in of the escape plan ''' * D-6 They manage to find an Insignia coin that looks like a blood red ruby dragon that was carved into the coin ** (Same Day on D-6)during that night 6 was able to activate the coin it was a message from one of The Observers disciples the message contained on how to escape * D-8 The mom calls in support (Matins) to keep the kids in check ** Three more days in still time runs out * D-10 The kids set the House on fire and make a run for it they make it ** '''The Aftermath of the escape * Out of 26, 16 only manage to escape the rest were slaughtered * D-13 Being able to manage themselves in the forest * D-14 starting to lose hope but the disciples of The Observers were able to pinpoint the kids and on the same day the there were finally safe